


Being Helpful

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character, Stuffed Toys, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Deceit is sick, and Patton is eager to be helpful.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Being Helpful

“Do you need anything?” Patton fretted. “Water? Food? Stuffies?”

“I’m fine, Pat,” Deceit waved off. “You can go on and play with the others.”

“No,” Patton said stubbornly. “You’re sick, and I don’t want you to be alone when you’re sick.”

Deceit sighed, head burrowing further in his pillows. “I don’t want  _ you _ getting sick.”

“I’ll be fine,” Patton said. “Do you need anything?”

“...What stuffie do you always cuddle when you feel bad?” Deceit asked with a sigh.

“Sally! I’ll go grab her!” Patton exclaimed.

Deceit shook his head, smiling. Getting Patton’s mind off stressful situations was  _ too _ easy.


End file.
